


诚亚/黑加仑柠檬酱

by hanjun



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 随便摸摸，不要在意标题是哥被洗脑那一段时间的设定，占有欲强又病病的小王子虽然取得像水果人标题，但是并不是（干什么）





	诚亚/黑加仑柠檬酱

“specter……”  
深海诚的脸是冷冰冰的，他现在是柔软又顺从的人偶，既不会出声也不会眨眼睛，任由摆布。  
亚兰吻着对方的眼睑，长长的睫毛扫在嘴唇上痒痒的，他的皮肤蹭过对方没什么温度的脸，把深海诚的嘴唇咬出血来。  
他坐在对方的大腿上，把两人的阴茎拢在一起轻轻揉搓着，发出舒服的喘息。  
他先前已经射过了一次，浓稠的精液把他的指缝沾得满满的，但现在他又硬了，深海诚的还是半勃起的状态。亚兰又吻了对方一次，把咬出来的血都舔走了，又起身跪在了对方的腿间，解开了自己的腰带。  
“哈……”  
亚兰并不擅长口交。  
他试探性地先含入了一半，圆润的伞状端压在舌头的中心，越往里越喉咙里的空间就越满，不一会儿亚兰就忍不住吐了出来，眼泪和唾液随着咳嗽一起往下掉，肉柱上又稠又亮晶晶的一层，若隐若现的几条丝还连在自己的嘴里，这让他下意识偏离了视线。他擦擦嘴，又小心翼翼地张嘴往里咽，沾满精液的手往后伸，慢慢地探入第一个指节。  
房间里的水声越来越黏稠，后穴已经能接纳两根手指，亚兰被自己过于着急的举动呛得吐出来几次，他含着眼泪咳了几下，大口地呼吸着，已经舔硬了的阴茎挨着他的侧脸，湿乎乎的感觉说不上良好。尽管如此，他还是笑着，抬眼看向了深海诚。  
深海诚的眼睛无神地睁着，漆黑的瞳孔里映着亚兰那张因为情欲而泛红的，甚至有些兴奋的脸。  
亚兰把那两根手指从体内抽出，站起来踢掉了滑到膝盖的裤子，再次跨坐到了对方的大腿上。他环着深海诚的肩膀，稍稍踮着脚，股缝挨着那根阴茎蹭了蹭，便扶着往下坐。  
肉柱轻易地破开肠壁往深处去，亚兰埋在深海诚的颈窝里蹭，呼吸之间全是熟悉又安心的味道。完全坐下去之后他迫不及待地开始动腰，被填满的快感占据了脑海，要是深海诚还有意识，耳边必定全是对方黏糊的呻吟。  
“specter……”亚兰含着对方的耳垂，喃喃着，“你看，现在，我们也正在合而为一啊……”  
深海诚的衣服被拉开了一些，藏在衣服下的皮肤被吮出深浅不一的印子。亚兰的前端也被上面的拉链磨得又疼又痒，吐出的清液抹得衣服上到处都是，他的腰已经软了下来，此刻正慢慢挪动着屁股找着自己的敏感点。  
“啊、再……深一点……！！”  
汗水从背上滑到尾椎，痒得人头皮发麻。亚兰撬开对方的唇瓣往里探，深海诚的舌头无意识地勾住了他的，这让他有些惊喜。他的牙又开始磨蹭那两片软肉，不经意间又咬破了对方的嘴唇，再次刺破的伤口渗出比之前更多的血，尝起来好像还要更苦一些。  
深海诚仍然毫无反应。亚兰眯着眼睛看着那双半睁的眼睛，里面什么都没有，但是他却感觉到异常的满足。  
你在看我吗？  
他突然这么想到。肉褶情不自禁地缠住了那根炽热的阴茎往里吞，爬上脊椎的快感刺得他酥酥麻麻的，他吸了一口气继续往下坐，碰到前列腺的时候还是没忍住发出了又软又黏的鼻音，过于舒服的感觉刺激得眼前泛白。  
“再用力一点……！”  
亚兰加快了动腰的速度，深海诚的身体收到刺激的信号，阴茎也逐渐胀大，做好了射精的准备。满胀的肉柱反复碾过前列腺的感觉让人的眼眶酸酸胀胀的，眼角渗出的泪和汗混在一起，滴在了深海诚的衣领里。  
“诚……诚……”  
他抓住了深海诚的手，引导着那只手握住自己硬得发疼的阴茎撸动，滑腻的液体很快把两个人的手都沾湿了，尽管没有任何技巧，亚兰还是感觉到了欢愉。  
高潮的时候他咬住了深海诚的喉结，阴茎先是吐出来一小股透明的液体，之后射出来的精液全溅在了对方的衣服上。深海诚的阴茎也在他的身体深处吐了精，阴茎稍稍滑出一些，又被缩紧的内壁裹紧了。亚兰舔着他刚刚咬出来的那道伤痕，差一点那层脆弱的皮肤就要裂开了。  
他暂时还不想去清理。  
“你是我的。”  
他疲惫地合上眼睑，用嘴唇代替了舌头，更加用力地撵上了那道齿痕。


End file.
